vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Aral Timeline
An approximate timeline of events during Aral Vorkosigan's lifetime *Very young – Holidays at Bonsanklar for old Emperor’s (Dorca) birthday. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 5) *Age 10 – Cousin Padma Vorpatril is born. (Ref: Barrayar, ch 19) *Age 11 – Mad Emperor Yuri kills family. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 3) *Ages 11-13 – Served under Piotr Vorkosigan in Yuri's Civil War. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 3) *Age 13 – Got first cut in execution of Mad Emperor Yuri. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 15) *Ages 13-18 – Spent summer vacations with grandparents, Prince Xav and his Betan wife. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 2) *Age 18 – Commissioned as officer. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 15) *Age 20 – Married to sister of Ges Vorrutyer. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 3) *Age 22 – Wife’s unfaithfulness, two duels, her suicide. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 3; Barrayar, ch 7) *Age 25/6 – Ends relationship with Ges Vorrutyer. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 7; Barrayar, ch 5) *Unknown age: Friend who preferred stunners over deadly weapons got killed by being kicked to death. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 3) *Age 28 – Karian mutiny involving soltoxin. (Ref: Barrayar, ch 8) *Age 32/33 – Promoted to desk job to plan for Komarr Invasion. (Ref: Memory, ch 12) *Age 36 – Promoted to admiral. (Ref: Memory, ch 8) *Age 39 – Commanded the Invasion of Komarr (Refs: given as 35 years before events of book Komarr, which is when Miles is 30 (ch 2); as 23 years before events of The Warrior's Apprentice, when Miles is 18 (ch 13); and as 25 years before Miles is 20 in The Vor Game. (ch 4, 6)) *Age 43 – Stranded on Sergyar with Cordelia Naismith. (Ref Shards of Honor, all) *Age 43 – Invasion of Escobar. (Ref: Shards of Honor, all) *Age 44 – Married Cordelia, became Regent. (Ref: Shards of Honor, ch 14 and 15) *Age 44 – Vordarian’s Pretendership. (Ref: Barrayar, all) *Age 44/45 – Son Miles born (1st birth is at 44; 2nd could be either). (Ref: Barrayar, ch 9, 20) *Age ~45 –Third Cetagandan War. (Ref: Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen, ch 2,4; The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 2; The Vor Game, ch 2.) Unclear dates, but it was after the Pretendership and before the Komarran Revolt. *Age 47-49 – Reworked military regulations; eliminated lead-lined hoses in discipline parades. (Ref: The Warrior's Apprentice, ''ch 10)'' *Age 49-51 – Komarran Revolt. (Ref: The Vor Game, ch 4) *Age 51 – New law allowed proles to shift their oaths to other Counts’ Districts. (Ref: A Civil Campaign, ch 5) *Unknown age: Expanded availability of Imperial Service Academy for non-Vor (Ref: Memory, ch 20 versus The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 1) No dates given - happened sometime during Regency. Some kind of access was possible before the regency, because Koudelka was able to attend. (Ref: Barrayar, ch 16) *Age 60 – Gregor succeeded to office; Aral became Prime Minister. (Ref: various) *Age 65 – Aral and Gregor came to Miles' rescue in the Hegen Hub War. (Ref: The Vor Game) *Age 73/74 – Retired from Prime Ministership, became Viceroy of Sergyar. (Ref: Mirror Dance, ch 32) *Age 83 – Aral’s death. (Ref: Cryoburn, ch 20) Note: It is not clear exactly when the end of the Cetagandan Invasion is compared to Aral's birth. Dorca's death appears to have been very close to that time, so presumably this event is some time in the vicinity of "very young". Category:Barrayar Category:Timelines